Beyblade: Waking The Cosmos - Chapter 04: The Shadows of Space
The Shadows of space is the fourth chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Comos. Synopsis Destin: *Walking with FastBlade & Raymond* Man.. We don't even know where to look or where to start. FastBlade: So why are you guys looking for the ruins? Destin: I'm now curious to what the Divine Nova's are and I think I can find my answers at the source of all this, the Aztec Ruins. Raymond: Whadda bout you FastBlade? FastBlade: Ummn...Well ya see I was promised by these guys that If I find the Ruins, I'll be granted the title of the greatest Beyblade in the world. Destin: Do you even know what your getting yourself into? FastBlade: Not exactly but ima go for what you want kinda guy. Raymond: Hey guys *taps shoulders* do you know that guy *points to a mysterious boy* Destin: Oh not another one, how many of these guys hang out in the woods? -_- FastBlade: HEY I WAS TRAINING DONT- Sazuke: Not to worry, I'm not one of them my name is Sazuke and I'm looking for the airport but I got lost coming through here. FastBlade: ONE OF THEM!?!?!? WTH HECK MAN! *gibberish Raymond: Not to worry I'll point you in the right direction follow me *makes signal to follow him and runs* Sazuke: why thank you *follows* Destin: Wait Raymond *sigh* hopefully he'll catch up lets go FastBlade. *Walks away* Meanwhile... Raymond: I know it's this way now *arrives at the crator* Sazuke: *Thinks* (Perfect..) Why thank you, you foolish boy! *Aims Beyblade* Raymond: Say what!? *Explosion from a far. FastBlade: What was that!? Destin: I don't know but it came from where Ed & Sazuke were. *Skies Grow Dark* FastBlade: What In the world is going on? *Pocket Portal opens behind Fastblade* Sazuke: *Walks out holding an unconcious Raymond* Destin: What have you done & who are you ? Sazuke: Like I said I'm Sazuke and I am the messiah of the nebulous, you are our noble sacrifices and you are coming with me, one way or another. FastBlade: O' Rly? *Loads Beyblade* Sazuke: *Smirks* Thats what I like to see Destin: What do you mean by sacrifices and the nebulous? Sazuke: For a Divine Nova your pretty clueless but I'll fill you in. The nebulous is the darkness that creates the strongest among mortals by weeding out fools from existance, it uses them for sacrifices and creates something even better in return a guardian. Destin: Guardian? Where have I heard that before? Sazuke: The Guardians are the ones who shine in the sky to illuminate the darkness that surrounds the planet, sadly the Nebulous has to forcefully creats its own balance to keep the world from it's cosmic destruction. But... I believe that this balance shall be broken and the Guardians should brought back to the world to make it their own, taking revenge for the on the planet that betrayed them and raging war and chaos. FastBlade: I hate people who talk in riddles. -_- Destin: Your twisted and senceless think will bring your own demise. Sazuke: That's your oppinion but I see it as a chance to reclaim dominance over the world. But to do so I must rid the world of the illumiance of the Divine Nova's. I am the messiah that the nebulous has chosen me destroy the balance and let the nebulous rome free. FastBlade: What is a Divine Nova? A cake? Sazuke: The Divine Nova's are a select few people with powerfull spirits these people are also sacrifices that can be used as a trade off persay. By sacrificing you intern we believe we can get the power of spirits equal to the spirits of the given to it, basically we can trade In a few strong spirits to claim millions of weaker ones. Destin: Haven't you ever heard of quality over quantity! Your plan will never work even if we were sacrificed we would find our way backs as guardians and reclaim balance. Sazuke: Don't make me laugh their is still so much you don't understand. FastBlade: Thats it your going down here and now, Let It Rip! *Launches Eagle* Destin: Wait you'll put Raymond in danger *stops FastBlade from launching* Sazuke: Good, now come with me *leads to ancient ruins* FastBlade: Uggh I shouldv'e stayed in that desert *Hours Later* Sazuke: Were almost here just stay behind me *arrives at a giant lake* Destin: Theirs nothing here but water. Sazuke: We call it Lake Nebula, did you ever think about why no one could find this place in the last year. We serveants of the nebulous hid it away this day one year ago so no others could interfere with it. Destin: That doesn't make sence shouldn't you let anyone who comes in contact fuel your army? Sazuke: You shouldn't talk about what you lack to understand. The nebulous only claims it's victims when has free space. Due to certain interferences the Nebulous can only claim a certain amount of victims and we need it at its max. Destin: So thats why you won't let anyone else have contact with it. Sazuke: Excatly. *Snaps, ground shakes and something begins to rise from the water* FastBlade:Unreal! Destin: No Way! *The Ancient Aztec Empire has risen from from Lake Nebula.* Characters *Destin *Raymond *FastBlade *Sazuke Beyblades *Hell Kerbecs BD145CS *Victory Eagle EWD145 RWD Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Walking the Cosmos